You're So Annoying
by Ochi Sakura
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno here, have you ever wondered what it would be like if you worked for one of your best friends, ran all kinds of errands, practically ran his 'love life' or at least the public one, and had a spark of romance mixed in? That's my life.
1. God, you annoy me so much!

_**A/N Hey everyone! I'm Ochi Sakura, and this is my first ever post *nervous*. Uh, well, I wasn't going to post this because I thought it wasn't ready, but then I thought, 'why not get some feedback on what I should change?'. You know, some constructive criticism? Anyway, here's chapter one of 'You're So Annoying'. Enjoy! Oh and warning, course language... Gomen Nasai! **_

_**Disclaimer-- I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does... Oh, but I do own one character, you should be able to tell who. :3  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**God, you annoy me so much! **_

"Have I ever told you how much you piss me off?"

"Huh? What? Wait hold on a- (oh! Sasu-kun! More! Please!)"

"Yeah, uh, respect just dropped from negative 10 to negative 1 trillion!"

"Hn, since when do you care about my love life?"

"Love? Whoa, I- I think I'm gonna hurl! Since when is love involved you bastard?! All you want is a good shag! Not love!"

"Hey, she is under me you know"

"Noooo! I did not need that added to my mental image. Yuck, Karin? That bitchy model?"

"You mean my girlfriend?"

"Oh right, that secret girlfriend of yours… How is she? Sleep with any celebrities lately?"

"('Hold on Karin I'll be back' 'Aww Sasu-kun' 'Sorry') you know you could have called a little later."

"Aww and you could have had your _fun_ later. Look, don't get angry at me, but I thought I'd be a good friend and remind you that you are having dinner with your parents. And that means removing the disgusting scent of Karin got it?"

"Fuck! That's today?"

"Yes baka! Why the hell do you think I called you? To tell you I know who you shag?"

"Not called for!"

"I don't care!"

"Yeah, some friend you are… Wait are you coming? Cause you know mum is probably gonna say 'you should get together, why haven't you gotten together? You look so cute!' and then we'd both end up having to explain how you're like the sister I never had, nor did I want ('Sasu-kun I'm going!' 'K! Later!')"

"Aww off goes one of the fabby secret lovebirds, who are you gonna shag now? Ami? Or was it –"

"Sak! Shut the fu-"

"DON'T swear!"

"Fine, shut the hell up!"

"Huh? What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Damn you! Come here!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! I am shocked and appalled! How could you ask me that question? Me?"

"Simple- wait! No! Not- Argh! Come on! Sak!"

"Oh, I think I heard someone ask me something."

"Sa, come here!"

"Whoa, let's throw out all nicknames hey?"

"Ra! Seriously!"

"No!"

"Damn it! Sakura Haruno!"

"…"

"Sak, please come here."

"Ok"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Oh no, Sasuke?! Are you dead?"

"You know if I was dead I wouldn't be answering you"

"Yeah I know but if you didn't answer then I'd have to call superman, or batman, or spider man, to get to your place really quickly so that I could save you if you were choking or something"

"… You will never change will you?"

"Nope!"

"I know your grinning, you know?"

"Yeah… Sadly… Anyway, why do you want me?"

"To help me… Why else?"

"Well…"

"*sigh to the max* I can't believe I talk to you, your worse than the dobe sometimes- seriously!"

"Aww you talk to me cause you love me!"

"…"

"Dude! As a sister!"

"I knew that! I'll see you in 5 minutes."

"What? It takes me 10 to get to your place!"

"Then call superman"

"You-"You bastard you hung up in me! Oh well better get to his place. So I grab my coat, keys and bag, run out the door and into the elevator. Then out the building somehow and find my car. My beautiful cherry red convertible. And drove to Sasuke's flat (more like condo). Oh I totally forgot. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 20 years old and am studying to be a doctor but have a sort of part time job as my friend's assistant. I have pink hair (natural) and bright green eyes. Oh and the guy I was talking to on the phone was Sasuke Uchiha. He's 20 as well, and he's the friend I work part time for. He comes from a family of business men and that means he is rich… Damn it… But he and I have known each other since we were four and my 'brother' (Well I _am_ adopted) Naruto Uzumaki has known him since we were four too. We're like the three musketeers. Anyway, more on that later. Sasuke is like the alpha male. Seriously, he exudes manliness and masculinity. Every single girl in the world besides me and my best friends, worship him. He has raven hair, with bangs that frame the sides of his face and cover the top of his eyes (barely). He also has these amazing obsidian irises, anyone could get lost in them (No I don't really think that but ask any other girl who has seen him, and they'll think that). Anyway, he's perfect in every way except for the fact that he's a total player and ass. And you know what's sad? He has this girlfriend right? But he can't tell anyone cause his parents will see her and won't approve, even if he loves her. Well she _is_ a total slut and has slept with practically every single man in Japan- maybe even some other countries too, but mainly Japan. Her name is Karin, the girl Sasuke was 'with'. Anyway, she's a model and like I said sleeps around. Although she seems to be completely in love with Sasuke, but then again, she has to keep it a secret too. Sad but I don't really care seeing as I am very happy with my current boyfriend- Jun- and couldn't care less about Sasuke's. Also I hate Karin. She went to the same school as me in high school and well I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school. She dated Sasuke for a while, and they seemed serious, but when she met his parents-well let's just say it didn't go to well. Okay, his mum called her a slut, his father said her gene pool was terrible, and his brother said you can tell she's putting it on. So that is basically saying no- but a little meaner. Anyway, he had to break it off with her so that his parents would be happy… And turned into a total player. Every girl he's gone out with is a fangirl, a total whore and will do anything to be in the spotlight with Sasuke. So now, if Sasuke wants to stay with Karin then he has to pretend he's not interested in anyone/ sleep with girls only, no relationship, and keep Karin a secret. It really is a bit sad but, seriously if he really loved her he would grow some balls and stand up to his parents. Really, his brother did that. They didn't like her family (a.k.a. she isn't rich- she works for him) but they did like her as in 'Aww she's so sweet'. And because he loves her so much he stood up to them, and said that he couldn't live without her and he doesn't care if she isn't from some rich family. Now they are married and may be expecting… hehe… But that is so romantic! If Sasuke did that… Crap no! Don't do that Sasuke! Don't! I don't want to see little Karin's running around in the near future!!

Hmm, I guess I'll have to explain more later, cause I'm at his place!

Well, I don't know why he's not answering his door… So… Spare key time!! Okay, I've opened the door and- huh? Where's the bastard? "Sasuke? Oi! Come out where ever you are!"

"I~i~ere~ou~diot!"

"Oh! Ha-ha, ya fool!" And I whacked myself on the head… Yeah major Milfeulle moment. Now I'm walking down the little hall-type thing to his bathroom."Oi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Wha~o~ou~nk?"

"Nani?"

"WH~O~OU~INK?"

"Still can't hear you!" And the sound of running water stopped, and like a minute later I am faced with a very wet- but not in a certain spot… What? He's wearing boxers… Oh his fav pair! Oh right… Creepy…

"I said you idiot, 'what do you think?'"

"Taking a shower!" Big cheesy grin.

"Kami, I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"Oh, I'll just text that to Karin… And only her… I'm not taking offence… I-"

"I fucking get it! Don't send her anything!" Yeah, uh, Uchiha rage? Not a good thing, scary actually… But to me? Hilarious!

"Oh yeah! Did you know that if you grew some balls, you wouldn't have to keep your relationship a secret?" Tee hee. I love insulting his ego!

"What?" Tight expression. Strained voice. Losing self control. Losing patience. Which by the way is a very impressive thing to do. Only myself, Naruto and maybe Ita(Itachi) his brother can achieve a very messed up, angry, Sasuke.

"I said, if you grew some-"

"What. The. Fuck."

"Uh, if you grew-"

"You try standing up to my parents"

"Huh?" Oh no! Cue sad chibi Sasu-chan. Crap!

"Try…"

"Sasuke…" I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself against him whilst looking up at his eyes. "Ita stood up to them… Why can't you… Plus it shows Karin that you really love her."

"I know it would… But… Itachi had it easier" He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me to his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder and I could practically feel the pout.

… Okay that was a little weird but… Uh… We're really close? Yeah. Really close… Ugh! I'm getting wet!

"Why, because there was something your parents liked about her?"

He looked up at me with this look that screamed 'duh!'.

"No that wasn't- Of course it's the reason! All mum and dad thought when they first met here was that she was the worst possible choice." Kami, is he out of character or what?

"Then you have to prove how good she really is! Show them all her good points! Prove to them that she is perfect for you! That she makes you happy!" I pulled back a bit to get a clear look at his face… And to show him my big cheesy grin.

"Uh-"Aww! Kawaii! He's all pouty! Aww! If there's anything that can break your heart, it's Sasuke Uchiha looking sad, like really sad. But if there's anything that would make even girls who aren't interested squeal and say very loudly 'kya, kya, kya!', then it's Sasuke Uchiha looking dumbfounded.

"Okay, here's the plan" Yank back, Uchiha looking even more confused… -Wait does he look sad?- Turn, stand triumphantly with right index finger pointing up plus my arm of course.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Operation make the Uchiha's love Karin of course!"

"Right…"

"Anyway, step one is to go to this dinner, see if Karin is somehow brought up, or bring her into the conversation anyway, and see their reaction."

"Yeah and after that?"

"After that we go to work the next day, and I'll talk to you then"

"You haven't figured out step two yet have you?"

"Of course I have! I just don't know how to put it into 'operation' format!"

"Oper-"

"Anyway! Let's go get ready!" And with that I ran into his closet, only to be shocked by an absolutely stunning dress. It was beautiful! It was violet, strapless, and was about an inch above my knees. Oh, plus a gorgeous pair of violet, strappy heels. I gasped but almost instantly realised that the dress and heels must be for Karin. I sighed in defeat, and felt almost sad to think that Sasuke would get Karin something this beautiful, and not get me, one of his best friends, something like this too.

"Oh, you found it." Holy mother of- I swear sometimes I could kill this guy for scaring the crap out of me. And then I remembered the dress. Time to face the music.

"Well, Karin's gonna love it. I think it would actually look good on her. You have good taste for a guy Sa- ow!" He flicked me! In the forehead! Like Ita does to him, but to me instead!"

"Hehe, you idiot. That's not for Karin."

"Huh?" Gasp! "Oh my bleeping god! Your getting serious with someone else?! Pick a freaking woman, man! You can't keep- mmph!" Tch. Bastard.

"Will you shut up for a second?" Wow… He's smiling… Okay not unusual in my case, but still weird. Oh yeah! And he laughed… Chuckled… Whatever!

"Mmhmm!" Translation: Yes!

"Really?" Nod. (He let go off my mouth)"Good. Okay, now before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't scream and glomp me, K?" Well whatever it is it must be good.

"I promise."

"Right. The dress and everything else… Belong to you."

"…" Oh my fecking god! I'm now Irish! No, I mean what happened?

"Sak? Hello?"

"Wh- who are you? What did you do with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sak I- Ah, I'm not gonna play along."

"Ha-ha, okay you're Sasu-chan!"

"Na- nani? You're calling me Sasu-chan now?!"

"Yes I am. But, why Sasuke? I mean don't get me wrong, I love it and want it, but really. Why?"

"Uh, because you're having dinner with me too. So are Naruto, and Minato, and Kushina. Remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on, I have to give you something."

"What like you pity my unfortunate- uh- ness!?"

"What? Minato and Kushina Namikaze are your parents! How are you unfortunate?"

"I refuse to take more money than I have to! Plus they're not my real parents! And what are you talking about? A few minutes ago you were just remembering about dinner and asking _me_ if I was even going!"

"Well I did know, but, I didn't want to remember! And what do you mean they aren't your parents?" Well here's the explanation of why I'm adopted.

"What the fuck? You know they aren't my birth parents! You even know what happened!"

"Huh! Maybe I don't remember! Why don't you tell me again?"

"You little bastard! Fine! I'll remind you! They died when I was four! In a car accident! On the way to the hospital! Cause of a patient! They were fucking doctors! Do you remember that at least?" Damn it! I'm crying!

"Aww, poor you! Why don't you go cry in the fucking corner?!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Wow, he just raised the anger level by like 5! How easily do we get into fights?

"Don't tell _me_ what to do! Stop fucking telling me what to do! My whole fucking life! You're like my parents! I bet if I were with you they'd tell me to marry you, fuck you senseless, get you pregnant and then they'd finally be happy!"

"Che, of course they would! I'm not a whore! Anyone is better than that slut Karin! Oh yeah, and the only reason I tell you what to do is because you would be some washed up, fucked up loser, who can't survive without someone telling him what to do!"

"You know nothing! I would never be messed up if you weren't in my life! I'd be better off! I'd finally stop hearing this fucking annoying high pitched voice in my head, telling me to dump the fucking love of my life!"

"Do I really annoy you this much…?" Wait, did he just say that he hears my voice in his head?

"Yeah! That fucking much! Why don't you go get fucked and go away!?"

Crap… This has gone too far. If I don't stop it… Everything will go back to the way it was in high school.

"I'll go then… Bye… See you later." Let's see how he reacts. If he doesn't do anything other than storm off, then he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. If he stops me, well, he actually cares. Here goes nothing.

"…"

"Or not…"

"Sa-" Yes, he does care! He grabbed my wrist and gently tugged on it. "Sak stop. Don't go. I- I… I want you to say sorry." Oh fuck! No he didn't!

"Hell no you idiot! You're supposed to say sorry! Not me!"

"What are you talking about?" Bastard!

"You started it. You pity me. Even if we were together, the only reason you'd be with me is because you pity me. You always have."

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I don't repeat myself Sakura, you know that."

"Well then, maybe I won't accept your apology." Yeah! Go me!

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, apologize to Sakura Haruno, one of my best friends, and someone I don't pity. I mean for crying out loud! I was trying to do something nice for once!"

*Sniff* "Oh, Sasu-chan! I'm sorry too! Thank you for the dress! Thank you so much!"

Yeah? What? I have a soft spot for him! Plus it's not every day that Sasuke Uchiha says sorry… Seriously… Rare event. He has to have done something really bad for that to happen. Anyway, we made up, got ready for dinner and happily got into his car (A lambougini, he is so rich it's not fair! Those things cost like half a million dollars!)at 6:45 to head to his parents place. Wait scratch that, _I_ happily jumped into his car.

Pulling up at the Uchiha mansion (I am being absolutely serious), I grinned at Sasuke and said, "So Sasu-chan, ready for hell?"

"Fuck no." Nice. I can already see how this is gonna play out.

"Oi, swear and you will suffer the wrath of your mum!"

"Damn it!"

"Okay, slightly better, but really-"

"Sak, let's just get this over and done wi-"

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, fucking hell!" Yeah… Uh, strange right?

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sup? Oi, teme, why are you and Sakura-chan together? You didn't dump Karin did you? Oh wait I remember now, you pretended to forget dinner to get Sakura-chan to come to your place so you could give her that dress! Oh Sakura-chan! You look awesome!! Hey, Hinata-chan said to tell you she said hi! And apparently Neji said that too. They both said that you have to catch up! And I want to catch up too Sakura-chan! I feel so left out cause you two keep hanging out, 'ttebayo!" Yeah, that's my brother. And he usually says a lot of random stuff like that, wait, no, worse than that, but I must add, he said 'apparently'. That's a big word for him.

"Dobe, I swear I will fucking-"

"Foolish ototou, the last time I checked you two were best friends. What happened to that?"

"Hey Ita. They are still best friends but you know how Sasuke is around Naruto, and vice versa. They piss each other of so badly."

"Haha, yes, I remember."

"Ita! Oh hey Saku-chan! How are you?"

"Oh I'm great Mizuki! How are you?"

"Oh, same as usual, but a little on edge"

"Huh? Why?"

"I might be you-know-what"

"Hontou? Demo, that's a great thing!"

"Of course and I'd be so happy, but, I don't know what Ita would think"

"Oh, he'd be ecstatic! He loves you so much! He'd probably be a little more protective of you though… I know that most Uchiha get like that…"

"Oh?"

"Well, Ita told me once that if he found out that you were pregnant, he'd be so happy, but he was worried that he might get a little overprotective, and that you'd get upset with him"

"Aww, I have to tell him! Right now!"

"Go for it girl!" Anyway that was Mizuki Uchiha, a.k.a. Ita's beloved wife. They are so cute together! But I must say that while I was talking with Mizuki, we started walking towards the door, and, well I suddenly am being pulled back by an unknown force! Eh, just kidding… Sasuke can be a total bastard. Anyway, pulling back?

"Sak- Look don't mention anything okay? I want this to go like it normally would… No mentioning you know who, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

"I mean it." Well the guy really has to get some balls, I mean seriously! Oh but little did I know it wouldn't even matter in little more than 24 hours.

_**A/N So that's it... Okay, before you say anything, I know, the fight was seriously lame... 'Note to self- Must edit'. But aside from that, please tell me what you think. Arigato. **_


	2. I Don't Know What To Do

**A/N: Taken me ages to update but I wasn't sure whether or not to actually post it... Next chapter might be a while too... If you actually like this- Please don't kill me... hehe... Anyway here's chapter 2! I don't know what to do! Enjoy the strangeness.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**I don't know what to do!**_

Right. What happens when you wear a white tank top, red pencil skirt that goes from your waist to mid-thigh (very fitted), and a fabulous pair of crimson heels that have gorgeous black lace over the top showing bits of red through the black (basically the sexiest pair ever)? Well, you get all the guys in your building wolf-whistling at you and getting a bottle of water a little too close to your top (fuck, and I'm wearing my lacy bra- oh uh forget that). Anyway, that is exactly what I'm wearing today. I walked into Sasuke's office and he had to do a double take. "What are you wearing?" Shocked look on face, then back to normal… Plus one raised eye brow but whatever.

"Oh please, I think it's a little obvious."

"I know that! I was just wondering why you haven't learnt from the last three times you've done this."

"Oi, shut up! Jun's coming over tonight, and I'm sick of having to make the quickest change in the history of changes because you decide to make me work late! Besides, I look really good in this!"

"I'll say. But why don't you just yell at me like you normally do...? Unless you're having second thoughts?" Okay, first he doesn't have the hots for me; he is just stating fact ok? Good. And did his just do a little victory pose?

"Hey, I'm not having second thoughts. But hey, that mention of your girl? Your reaction was priceless. I swear I could feel your fists clench! I wish I taped it, but unfortunately I didn't…"

"Will you ever shut up about that?"

"Hell no. I will never, ever let you forget!"

"Fine, well off you go."

"Na-nani?"

"aruite ni ikimas"

"Gah! You boron!"

"… Sak… That's an element…"

"I know that! I did fucking chemistry!"

"Yes, yes, I know! Just please go! Before anyone thinks we're talking about relationships"

"Hmph" And of I walked… Oh, I should probably fill you in. The dinner itself went great, nothing to report… Seriously if I wrote about that you'd have fallen asleep by now. Oh, but later on during dessert, Karin was mentioned by Sasu-teme's fabby mother.

FLASHBACK!

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sasu-chan, have you read the news paper lately?" Asked Mikoto (Sasuke's mother).

"Uh, no, not as of late. Why?"

"Well I was just going to say I am so happy you're not courting that Karin girl anymore. The newspaper said that she has slept with over 100 men. How terrible. I understand a few different men before you settle down, but 100? That is terrible!"

"Uh, yes. Terrible. She would never make it to my bed anyway though."

Cue me elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yes. I would hope that she wouldn't get anywhere near my little Sasu-chan's hair, let alone his bed."

END FLASHBACK

Yeah, not much of a flash back but, I must say, Sasuke's hair is really silky, so, that is why his mother said that she shouldn't- yeah… Kinda strange… But a total lie what Sasuke said… I bet it blows up in his face.

Well it's been a major time skip, from about 8 to 5 (Long, I know… Bleeping slave drivers). Anyway, I'm standing in front of the photocopier and I'm scared for my life. Today Sasuke has saved my hide about 10 or more times. I swear there are horny bastards where I work. Sad. But as I was saying, photocopier and my life… Yeah, well I'm copying this very important thing for an upcoming meeting and well, it's very- Oh crap! No! Daniel is looking at me in a strange way! Nya! I'm totally scared! "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh fuck. I yelled that out loud didn't I? And here I wanted to silently run to him instead… Oh well this works better.

So I'm running as fast as I possibly can in my favourite pair of heels, and I turned my head to see Daniels stalking me like a hunter- When I bump into a hard, strangely warm wall.

"Nya! No. Please don't moles-"

"Sak- What's wrong?!" Oh Sasuke! My saviour! I love you so much! But… If Karin sees this I'm dead. Oh well. He looked up at Daniel and-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yay! Okay, it may seem weird but I kind of like the whole protective thing every male Uchiha gets if he has a sense of- wait no, just if he cares about someone. My point is, Sasuke put his right hand on my hip, gently pushed me behind him and took on the 'What do you think you're doing with my friend/girl/thing?' demeanour.

"Uh, nothing Mr Uchiha."

"Oh? I don't think that it could possibly be nothing if Miss Haruno came running, terrified. But if you aren't going to answer me… Miss Haruno? Would you care to tell me?"

Fuck! I hate you Sasu-teme! You just had to do this to me! Every bleeping time I walk past Daniel now I gonna fear even more for my life! "Uh…"

"Come. On. Sak. I'm. Gonna. Get. Your. Fucking-" Whisper, whisper.

"Whoa! Hey! I said I don't want to be moles-"

"Daniel. If you want to keep your job, I suggest never doing whatever it is you did to Miss Haruno ever again." And he pushes me through the door to his office, walks in and slams the door shut behind him.

"Whoa, calm down teme. You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Nothing huh? Well if it was nothing you wouldn't have screamed my name. What happened to Mr Uchiha?"

"You hate being called Mr Uchiha. You always tell me not to call you that."

"Yeah, behind closed doors. In my office when we're alone… Not in front of everyone."

"Well you should tell Karin to stop calling you Mr Uchiha when you fu-"

"Sak! Shut up! Just- Look, I want you to go home, Okay?"

"Wh-what? Are you kidding?"

"No! I'm not! You're being sexually harassed, and I won't stand for it!"

"…"

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you get all protective?"

"… Sak… That is so random"

"Aww! Totemo Kawaii desu yo!" Glomp!

Meanwhile outside-

Bang! A.K.A. Glomp!

"What was that?"

"Tch I bet he's fucking her brains out! Yeah, yeah. It's okay for you to do her, but for me it's a completely different story!"

"You idiot Daniel! You can't do that anyway. She's a daughter of the Namikaze's. If you even tried they'd sue your ass!"

Meanwhile… again… Back in Sasuke's office-

"Teehee! Listen to them."

"Why would I fuck you? That's like against the buildings policy. Even though I'm who I am, I could be fired for getting it on with you."

"Yeah, but seriously, this is what he wanted to happen! I always- wait…"

'Yeah, but how come he gets to make her-'

'Don't even say it! You could be fired just by suggesting you two together in one bed'

"Okay… That is so messed up… Maybe I should fire him…"

"OH GOD!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"SA-Oh! Sasuke! Uh. Don't. Stop. Fas… Ter."

"What are you-?"

'Ha, see! I told you they were-'

'Wait a sec.'

"Oh… You are so… Brilliant."

"Hehe, aren't I? Sasu- I-"

"Grrr" Okay… That was supposed to be a low, throaty, sexy growl. But I can't really write that, sooo… Yeah.

"Oooh! Kami-sama!"

'Oh my god!'

'Told you!'

"Gods you're so sexy Sak"

"Ready? Keep saying stuff."

"K. *low, throaty, sexy growl*"

"Uh! Mmm." I wrenched open the door and stepped out smiling with Sasuke smirking next to me.

"Mmm, Sak-"

"Oh Sasu-kun"

"What? You were faking?"

"Ohho, you are so close to being fired."

"Yeah. Daniel, you shouldn't be so upset. Mr Uchiha isn't having his way with me…"

"Yes!"

"Oh, but my boyfriend does."

"Damn it!"

"Oh, so if Sa- I mean Miss Haruno wasn't involved with someone you would happily try to ravish her?"

"Oh, I'd do more than that-"

"Oh good. I can now fire you. Have a good life Mr Akamanis."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Uh, yes I can. Sexual relationships are not permitted in this office. Consensual or not."

"No!"

"Uh, Sir."

"Hn."

"Maybe you shouldn't fire him…"

"Yeah listen to her!"

"What? Sakura are you even listening to yourself? I thought-" Whispering conversation. What? No one really knows much about Sasuke and my relationship!

"Yeah… But, I'd feel terrible if he lost his job over me."

"Even if he raped you?"

"Please. When we were in high school you and Naruto would bite the heads off of any guy who asked me out. Every time you both said the same lame excuses, 'he looked at you the wrong way' 'he wanted to do something bad'. Do you honestly think that he could touch me if you are around? Even if you aren't I can't get close to anyone."

"Grrr. If he touches you in anyway, or even talks to you without a good enough reason, he is gone. Fired, with a restraining order against him, and… I'll- Uh… I'll kill him if he comes near you again!" Oh, gods… He said that a little too loudly.

"Sasuke"

"What? I'm not that creative."

"That's not it! Baka!"

"I knew it!" Interrupted the one and only Daniel.

"Na-Nani" Wow, Sasuke and I actually said something together… Crap the-

"You can't fire me!" Hey! Don't interrupt me!

"I wasn't going to fire you!"

"Really now? Well you should fire Sa- Uh- I mean Miss Haruno!"

"Hey!"

"Well aren't you the idiot. Don't you want this great piece of meat waiting for you every day you go to work?"

"Bastard! Don't call me a piece of meat!"

"Sorry… Why would you want her fired?"

"Because, mate. She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Mate? Wrapped? Little finger? That is absolutely impossible."

"Oh? Prove it."

"Tch. How? How exactly would you like me to prove it?"

"Hmm, well Sakura-chan-" Glare!!! Teme, don't call me that! "Uh… hehe… P-please ask our boss to do something for you."

"Idiot, now I know what it is exactly! You will be proven wrong."

"Maybe so. Please ask Sakura-"

"Don't call her Sakura-chan."

"Why not"

"One: Only Mr Uzumaki calls her that. Two: We are in a work environment; you must not refer to her in an overly friendly manner and three: Fuck you, pets names are for friends not perverts!"

"Mr Uchiha."

"Uh… Yes?"

"Shoes. Now."

"What?"

"Oh, right. Mr Uchiha, can you buy me a new pair of shoes today?"

"No way! What did I do that needs to be made up for?"

"Absolutely nothing." Weeeelllll… Really there is something, but, I'm testing him.

"Then I'm not getting you anything!" He walked back into his office, me following and beckoning Daniel to come forward.

"But why not?"

"Because there is no reason to"

"But there is"

"Yeah? And what's that? And why is he in here?"

"Daniel you can go. I'll test."

"…"

"Okay…" He stepped back out the door and carefully shut it behind him.

"Sasuke. Please?"

Sigh. "Sakura… I'm not going to because you're just testing that idiot's point. I'm not gonna prove his point."

"I'm not proving it!" Fingers crossing behind my back .

"Still, the answer is no."

"You are no fun you know?"

"Yes. Absolutely no fun at all" He said, staring at the screen of his computer. This is gonna be hard.

"Fine… I'll just go back out… To a guy who really, really-"

"FUCK NO!" Hehe, he jumped up and slammed his palms down on his desk.

"Ahh! No! Stay back! Bad boy! No, back!"

"You are either going to stay here in my office or go home, got it?"

"Yes dad… Now, why don't we pass time by playing a game huh?"

"A game… Childish… And I'm not your dad."

"Whatever you say… Kami-sama…"

"We're not playing that game."

"What ga- Oi! I'm not playing a game, let alone that one. And that's not a game anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yes! What, did you actually think it was a game?"

"I was under the impression that it was extremely fun and enjoyable. Not to mention pleasu-"

"Noooooooooooo! I don't need to hear this!"

"Hear what?"

"Ahhh! Holy mother of all things holy! The devil has come to warn us of his impending wrath! Don't look into his eyes! It's like Medusa but different! Run! Run like the- Oh, hi Karin. Don't worry bastard, false alarm, it was just your girlfriend."

"You do know I could fire you for that."

"No you couldn't!"

"Yes I could pinky!"

"No you couldn't Bitchrin! You don't work here!"

"Right, but Sasu-kun does. And he would fire you at the drop of the hat if I asked him, right Sasu-kun?"

"Hn" Nice one Uchiha who is staring at the computer screen again. Well Bitchrin, better known as Karin the secret girlfriend, is here to sex up her boyfriend and to piss me off. She always comes to see Sasuke at 5 in his office on Friday every week. With the excuse that they are working together on this thing for her career. A.k.a. they haven't mentioned whatever the thing they are working on is. Basically practicing making babies, but that is never gonna happen anyway. Bitchrin doesn't want to ruin her body.

"See?"

"You do know that that doesn't always mean yes right?"

"Of course. It usually means no. But I think I can tell the difference."

I looked at Sasuke, sympathy showing. And he looked back with a knowing look in his eyes. "Well, whatever. I'll see you next week Sasu-" Glare coming from Bitchrin. Cue me smirking. "-chan."

"Why next week pinky- and don't call my Sasuke-kun Sasu-chan."

"Because you two are like rabbits" Smirk. Seriously, they start and can't stop. I know cause one weekend, I called him at 9 in the morning- they were at it. 12, still going. 7, still going. 10, still at it. I did the exact same thing on Sunday, the day after. Insane. Actually I think it's really just Sasuke who's still going, and Karin's just taking it all, he has stamina to boot.

"Wait Sak, put this on." He held out the spare shirt he keeps in the bottom drawer of his desk.

"Um, okay." I took it, put it on and walked out the door saying nothing else. I could feel his eyes on my back as I kept walking, until, of course, Karin stepped in front of him. I closed the door and walked to my desk to grab my bag… Okay who am I kidding? I stood behind the door to listen to what they were doing… Hey, I wanted to know! Is that a crime? Besides, I could instantly tell Karin was gonna bitch about me.

'Sasuke-kun, why do you put up with her?' Damn you bitch! I could so take you down right now… But… Then I wouldn't hear what Sasuke has to say about me.

'Her parents are friends with my parents… I have to put up with her' What??!!

'Oh? Really? Well before I walked in, that disgusting pervert said that you were being overprotective towards her. Is that true?'

'What do you expect? I have to be nice to her. If I'm not she'll go cry to Naruto and then to her parents and then it gets to my parents. Things just get troublesome.' Damn it! I would never do that. He… Does everything for show?

'Oh right… Sorry Sasu-kun. But. I knew you wouldn't do that without a good reason. Now come here' Ugh, did she just try to sound sultry?

'*Low, sexy throaty growl* Let's get out of here.' Oh, crap.

'Wait.'

'Hn. What?'

'I-I want to ask one more thing.'

'Shoot'

'Uh, if you had to choose, would you choose me over Sakura? Would you ditch doing what you had to do for me?' Oh god, I know that he practically already answered that question but… If he says yes… I think… I'm gonna cry…

'Hehe, of course I would. Nothing could stop me.' No… Oh great… I am crying! Walk to desk Sakura, walk to desk. Okay, I'm sitting on my desk and oh no Sasuke's opening the door!!

"Ready to go?"

"Of course baby" Gag! Okay maybe if I stay quiet they won't notice me… Oh yeah, it's really dark cause everyone has pretty much left so they are free to get all touchy feely.

"*Sob*" Great.

"Sakura?" Noooo!

"Uh! Bye!" Run! Run!

"Wait Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sorry, force of habit"

"Oh right. Well let's go and forget about her."

"Right."

Oh gods. I- I don't know what to do. What… What do I say to him? I can't… Do this… Anymore…

**A/N: Well that's chapter 2! Kinda strange right? Well review if you like. See ya next chapter :P**

**Jaa ne! Ochi Sakura**


	3. I Can't Forgive You That Easily

**A/N: Hey! Wah, why do I take so long to update? Sorry, I guess my inspiration for this story has disappeared and therefore I am really sorry if this chapter sucks… Oh and it is really short… The next one should be better and longer… Since I think I have a new path to follow for the story… Maybe… Anyway please enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**I can't forgive you that easily**_

Right. So that wasn't exactly what I thought was going to happen but what am I supposed to say? The bastard just told that bitch he doesn't like me! Not that I really care, but… Oh, who am I kidding! I care! He was my bleeping childhood friend! So what do I do?

"**Sasu-chan say something!"**

"**Hn"**

"**No, that's not a real word! Say something real before I hit you!"**

"**Hn… No…"**

"**But it's for my ringtone!"**

"**Why would you-"**

"**For you specifically! Naruto has his own one, mum and dad do, Ino, Tenten, hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino-"**

"**Yeah, I get it!"**

"**Yah, chill! I was only listing off all of the people I have in my phonebook-"**

"**Sakura, answer your phone before I do something that you won't like!"**

"**What? Sasu-chan what kind of-"**

"**Pervert."**

"**Hey!"**

My phone stopped ringing. Yeah, I personalized all of my friend's numbers and that's what happened to his.

Anyway, I was lying on my cushy bed, face shoved onto the pillows, attempting to forget my own name. If that makes sense.

My phone was constantly ringing, and I almost wished I hadn't given everyone their own ringtone. I mean it's helpful most of the time, but now? God it's irritating. And before you ask, Sasuke won't stop ringing!

I guess that's a good thing, when you look at it from a perspective other than my own. Because mine is 'you're a jerk who just wants me to work for you!' with a whiny voice. That makes sense right? Yeah. But should I answer my phone anyway?

"**Sasu-chan say something!"**

"**Hn"**

"Argh!" That's it, I can't stand it anymore! If answering my phone means he will leave me alone for at least one minute, I'll do it! But I won't say anything… Just make him talk… To himself? Yeah.

"_Sakura?"_ Huh, I think I need to go to the hairdressers… Ah, is that a split end? _"Sakura, are you there?"_ Honestly, this would be hilarious if he actually sounded like he cared! _"Fine, be that way. I know you are there so I'm just going to say-," Oh_, pause for emphasise, nice. _"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hear that. It was just meant to shut Karin up. I don't think like that at all and I'm sorry that you ever had to hear that. Please say something. Sakura? Sak?" _Unfortunately I feel the ever sympathetic me sympathise with him and cry.

"Sasuke…" Damn it! I'm a sucker for a guy sucking up to me! Well, actually, I think that only applies to Sasuke but hey!

"Sakura!" Yes, we established that Sasuke, you've been calling me for an hour! Whoa, the phone bill, think about the bill Sasuke!

"Do you honestly think that I believe you? After all you said, and by the way it sounded pretty damn convincing to me, you expect me to accept all of that and act like nothing happened?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"No, that's not what I meant. I take it back!" I know what you're thinking. Sasuke is so out of character right? Yeah, well… I have no explanation… Damn.

"Really now? If you really mean to take it all back then prove it." Ready?

"Huh? How would I do that?" Set.

"Oh, come on Sasuke. Use your head for once. You know the one that houses your brain?" Uhh, set?

"Nope, no idea." Okay now we're at set.

"Dump Karin." GO!

"What? I can't- You know I can't do that!" Did I say go? Oops, I meant set again.

"Well then, good bye forever." Okay, so there isn't going to be a 'go' in this whole conversation but still, I must stand by my values and morals and what not- moving forward and leaving those who don't care behind me. Oh God, since when did I start thinking like that? I think I'm going to cry again. Sasuke! You better dump her or else I'll-

"Wait Sakura. I can't- I'm sorry, please don't hang up. I can't break up with her. She's the only one who-"

"What Sasuke? The only one who understands you? If you even thought about the people in your life, you would realise that she doesn't understand you at all. That Naruto and I understand you. Itachi understands you. Even your parents. The only person who doesn't understand you, who doesn't accept you, is Karin. She's only in it for the gifts, the image, and the sex if you really look at it. She doesn't love you. Get it through your damn head. Just so you know, I quit. I quit you and your job. I'll be in tomorrow just to collect my things. Bye."

"Sakura, wait-,"

The problem with what I just said was that I practically tore my own heart apart by saying it, and Sasuke shredded the rest of it by letting me say it. I honestly don't want to leave, I don't want to say good bye. Sadly, when it comes down to it, Karin ruins everything. I'm not jealous of her or anything, but the fact that she is turning one of my best friends into an absolute asshole towards me, I can't help but give him some sort of ultimatum that will hopefully force him to realise how much he prefers me over her. Hopefully…

_**The next day.**_

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Standing in front of the huge building that was my workplace, my stomach was performing flips as I took my first slightly brave step towards the end. Well, it was only the end of the well paying job that was keeping me in medical school, but hey, I'll manage. Right? Anyway, stepping through the automatic glass doors, my heart stopped.

He stood in the middle of the foyer, staring at the polished floor. His bangs fell like a hood over his eyes, his expression hidden beneath. I moved towards him, unable to stop myself. He looked so helpless. It reminded me of when we were little, and Fugaku was praising Itachi, completely forgetting about Sasuke. I reached out, gently pushing his fringe back, looking up into his coal eyes. It was almost as if he was about to cry. He gasped, grasping my wrist and turned sharply, dragging me towards the lift doors.

We stood in the middle of the lift, waiting for the doors to close, and the lift to lurch upwards, steadily moving to the top level- his office. The second the lift moved, he turned, pushing me against the hand bar.

"Ah, Sasuke, what are you doing?" I gasped, the pain of the bar pressing into my lower back was getting to me. Things were only getting worse as he gently lifted my arms, pinning my wrists under his right hand. He then pressed my back in further, forcing my chin up with his left hand.

"Sakura, you are going to listen to me right now, and you are going to listen well." He stated monotonously, staring blankly at my eyes. I tried to say something, but only a whimper came out, the pain becoming too much to handle. He smirked slightly, finally releasing some of the pressure. "Good. Now, you are going to stay working here. I will not have some disgusting old pervert hire you just so he can stare at your ass and harass you day in day out, and have you just stand there and take it because you need the money to stay in school. You are going to stay working as my personal assistant so that you can actually go to classes and so that I can keep an eye on you and make sure there are no idiots in this building harassing you. I also want you to stop telling me what's wrong with my relationship with Karin because I already know. I know what she's doing and I honestly couldn't give a fuck. What I do give a fuck about is you. I don't want anyone touching you. All the sleazy bastards in the world can get fucked and I will personally see to it that they are all killed the instant they even think about getting anywhere near you. No one will touch my Sakura. No one but me. Oh, and do not, I repeat, do not even think about leaving me. You got that?" I flinched as he practically spat out the last words. He pushed harder against me as if to emphasise his point. I felt anger bubbling up, urging me to throw his words back at him and running away at the same time. He had to be lying. Yeah, that was it, so why not point it out?

"Liar." He flinched slightly, eyes widening.

"What?"

"You're lying. How could you say that you don't care about your relationship with Karin, when you were clearly upset earlier?" Really, that's just stupid. I mean who could flip around like that.

"Yeah, well, I was lying then. I thought that would shut you up… But I'm telling the truth now." I honestly couldn't believe him. I searched his eyes for some sort of hint, and sure enough his eyes shown a twinge of red through the black. A sure sign the he was upset or worried. Which, by the way, happened a lot when he lied. I raised my hand, resting it along his jaw. His eyes widened, but he didn't flinch or try to move away.

"Sasuke… Stop lying… Just tell me the truth and I won't leave." I whispered, trying to sound as sincere as possible, since, well, I guess I'm just not sure about how I'd react.

He sighed, loosening the pressure on me slightly. Keeping the small gap he made between us, he lowered his head. His lips hovered above mine and whispered: "I want you both."

I gasped and he closed the gap.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter three! Yay! I'm really am sorry if it wasn't up to scratch… I don't have much confidence do I? Oh, anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**Ochi Sakura**


	4. But maybe

_**A/N: Hey! Eheh, I suck at updating quickly… Sorry… But on the bright side here is a serious chapter! Or so it seems… I'm not entirely sure… Mainly because what is serious to me is apparently not to others… Argh, sorry, that was strange… Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and don't find my writing to be a little too spazzy and strange. Sorry for Sasuke and Sakura being very out of character and stuff… **_

_**Uh, I don't own Naruto and please enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**But maybe…**_

He pressed forward, releasing my wrists and settling his hands on my hips. Pure shock coursed through me, my hands hovering beside my head. For some strange reason, all I could think about was Sasuke's lips on mine and his strong hands holding my hips, fingers gently brushing against my skin. It all felt strange yet something was right. Something in the back of my mind snapped into place and I finally moved.

With all thoughts flying out the window, my hands moved, fingers lacing through his raven locks. I tugged him forward, eyes closing and silently urging him to keep going. He seemed to relax, his shoulders drooping slightly under my arms. He 'begged' for more, licking my lower lip carefully and his hands changed their position.

Lightly skimming my lower back, he lifted his right hand up to my shoulder, clamping down while his other gripped my waist, completely anchoring me to his hard body. I shivered against him and pushed forward suddenly needing to feel more.

I don't have any idea what came over me, but I suddenly felt whatever the feeling was, slowly wash away as Sasuke lifted me, placing me on the hand railing. The way he held onto me was a distinct 'Sasuke move', one he constantly used on me. One Sasuke used as a child when he felt scared or upset…

Ding… The elevator stopped, the doors opening up to the department we work in. No one would be around. Last I checked Sasuke had given everyone today off, a colleague had told me.

Finally, something to wake me up. The sound rang through my head and more parts of a strange puzzle in my mind clicked together.

I yanked myself away from him, moving my hands to push against his broad shoulders. He blinked at me, trying to pull my body back towards his. The red tinge was still in his eyes…

"What- What are you doing?" I yelled at his face, desperately pushing back. I felt like slapping him. Like slapping myself. How could I have been so stupid?

"What?" He looked back at me with those eyes… Eyes that seemed to revert back to their 'innocent state', completely confused and worried. 'What did I do?' and 'What's wrong Sakura?' they scream at me, making a small part of me crumble and want to give in to him completely.

"This! What do you think you're doing?" Did he see our relationship as some kind of game? Something he had to win?

"I- I thought you-," He had to see me as some kind of joke. An 'in-joke'. Surely this is all some sick new 'thing' he has going for himself.

"Thought that I wanted you to attack me?"

"What? I didn't attack you…" To me, he changed into the little Sasuke I used to know… Little Sasuke looking for someone he could dominate and mess around with, only to realise that he was messing with the wrong kid.

"Well, what do you call this then?" I pushed him back a bit more so that I could safely wave one of my hands around. "Some strange game?"

"N- no… You let me- You agreed!" His hands slipped to my waist as he practically shouted at me. "You kissed me back!"

"You wouldn't let go! Stop messing with me!" I shoved him back this time and made a run for the elevator doors. I had to make it to my office and then I could finally put some real space between us.

He followed suit, practically running to my office just as I slammed the door. The door handle twisted as I searched my bag for the key to lock it. It opened a crack and my heart stopped.

"Sakura." I shoved my shoulder against the door, catching Sasuke of guard and managed to close it and keep it that way long enough to lock it. "Sakura, open the door! Sakura!" Letting out a sigh of relief, I rested my back against the door… The door rattled… "Sakura!" I could feel him slamming his fist against the door again and again. "Open the door! Right now!" His voice strained as he seemed to be desperately trying to stop himself from losing it. The door took another pounding, harder this time. I shuddered, sliding down the door and pulling my knees up against my chest. He was actually starting to scare me. I could imagine the anger etched into his features, but the crimson tinge in his eyes would still be present. I had known him long enough to know how he would react. I just didn't know to what degree he would react.

The door finally stopped moving. He decided to stop abusing the poor door it seemed. His ragged breathing rang through the silence, until footsteps joined. Every sound seemed to move away and I could feel every muscle in my body relax.

I picked myself up off of the floor, dusting off invisible dirt from my jeans. Moving slowly and carefully, I walked towards my desk and around to the chair. I bent down to retrieve the empty box under my desk to put all of my things in when I heard it. Footsteps…

My heart stopped and I felt faint. Slowly, I turned my head to the left. The door linking my office to Sasuke's. I had completely forgotten about it in my haste to get away from him, but it seemed Sasuke hadn't. Even from where I stood, a good two metres away from the door, I could see the handle turn silently. I could have run towards the locked door, but I froze up. I couldn't get away even if I wanted.

The door finally swung open, revealing the man I was running from for some reason that I myself couldn't seem to understand. It had something to do with the kissing but after that I have no clue.

I closed my eyes imagining the pure rage written all over his face as he crossed the two metres between us. I think that I was waiting for some kind of violent action towards me, but it never came. I could hear his heavy breathing, feel his presence… What was he doing?

"Sakura… Listen to me… For once listen to what I have to say and don't immediately shoot it down." One of his hands grasped my shoulder and I took a peek at his face. He frowned down at me, mouth pressed into a thin line. Slowly, I nodded and turned to face him completely. "Okay… I-," He sighed and dropped his hand from my shoulder. "Actually, I'm sure there are some things that you'd like to say… You go first." He actually managed to smile even though his eyes told another story.

"Okay. I- I want you to tell me the truth. The whole truth. What do you really think of me? What am I to you? What do you mean 'I want you both'? What the hell is this?" I waved frantically.

"Okay… What I really think about you… Well, I care about you, that's for sure… You're one of my best friends." He sighed heavily.

"Yeah, and? What else? Why do I feel like you are lying to me?" Because he is…

"I-,"

"Come on."

"I don't know anymore… I know that I care about you. I wouldn't just forget you because Karin told me to. I would never do that. It's like asking me to stop calling Naruto an idiot. But I really don't know anymore… I can't give you an answer…" He ran a shaky hand through his hair, took a deep breath and looked at me directly. "I want you to stay in my life somehow… Just… Don't leave me. That's it; you don't have to do anything. I'm sorry for 'this'."

So, he finally made some attempt at telling me what he really thought… I guess that is good enough for now. Oh, but while I may forgive him a little bit, don't think that I'm going to be _that _nice to him… Later on…

I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck. His eyes widened dramatically as is pulled myself against him.

"Well, I suppose that's good enough for now… But you better start thinking about what I asked. I'm probably gonna randomly ask you questions."

"Yes, I thought you would… Oh, uh, Sakura?"

"Yup?" He looked rather nervous, what the heck?

"Umm, I just wanna test something. Will you let me?" I let go of him and took a step back. What could he want to test?

"Depends… What do you want to test?"

"Whether I actually like what we just did." Wait, what?

"What? Wait a sec… Oh my god Jun!" How could I have forgotten so easily? My own boyfriend. Here I am, making out with my best friend and I totally forgot! No! "No, no way, you want me to cheat on my boyfriend with-,"

I barely noticed the change in his expression at the mention of my wonderful boyfriend Jun, before Sasuke bent down. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he pressed his lips to mine. He growled lowly and licked my lower lip.

"Sasu-," He took the opening and deepened the kiss. I responded without thinking again. I really had to stop that. Think about Jun Sakura. Remember your boyfriend?

He broke the kiss briefly for air. "You already cheated on him…" Sasuke was right for once. I had already given into the whole elevator thing. How was I going to explain this- Oh god.

He moved. He kissed lightly down my jaw, down the left side of my neck, nipping and tasting. Hmm, apparently that part of my neck is sensitive…

"Sasu- Sa-," He smirked and I could feel it. His hands moved to my hips, fingers grazing lightly against my skin, sending shivers up my spine. Okay, I was enjoying this way too much. Must stop now…

"Sasuke stop." Okay, so that has to be the weakest I've ever sounded. I pushed again his shoulders weakly too. Damn it. "Sasuke… No…"

"Why?" What? Why? I'll show you why!

"I have a boy friend and you have a girlfriend that you claim to love. Why are you doing this to me and not her huh?" Okay, so the reason is a little obvious, but we both probably choose to ignore it.

"Because with Karin it's all about sex. With Sakura it isn't." He stopped and looked up at me, the same look in his eyes…

"That doesn't make sense. You can't have both."

"I don't want both." Did he realise what he just said?

"Then who do you want?" Here we go…

"I don't know…" Crash and burn, I want to hit him over the head.

"Well, Sasuke," Finally some strength in my voice. "If you don't know, I need to pack up my things."

As if in a totally blur, he growled and grasped my wrists, whispering. "No, you stay. I mean, you can go home today, but you still work here. No arguments." The box was thrown across the room and I was dragged out of my office, through his and out into the main area of the floor we worked on.

"What do you mean? I'm allowed to leave if I want to."

"Are you freaking insane or something? Stop going from upset to happy to angry!"

"You're one to talk. I suppose that makes us a great couple." You know how in cartoons and some movies, when someone says something that isn't funny and everything gets really awkward? Then there is this cricket sound that plays? Yeah, well, that just happened.

"Sakura…"

"Just kidding! Fine, fine, if you want me to work here that badly I'll stay but no more attacking me okay? Or else I'll hit you over the head. You got that?" He flinched slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks…" He managed to smile again. Damn him for looking so cute!

"Hmm, maybe I am insane… Come on let's go! You can come over to my place if you like. Jun might come over but that is still rather unlikely. He's been swamped with work."

Oh? Is that an invitation?" He winked… Oh my god he winked.

"What? No, you idiot, not that kind of invitation. Gee, can you think with the brain in your skull please? I just want to hurry up and get back to normal. Anyway, Naruto is coming over so we can all watch a movie together and stuff. Sound good?" I grinned at him, this could be quite fun. Just like old times.

"That would be… Umm…" He looked at me like he was deep in thought and then grinned. "Awesome. Come on let's go!"

Sasuke grasped my hand and ran for the elevator, dragging me along for the ride. We grinned at each other as we waited for the elevator to start moving, swinging our clasped hands between us. I don't think that he realised that he laced our fingers together, even as we stood, talking randomly and even as got into the car park where we had to go to our own cars. But surely he noticed as his hand lingered, prolonging the contact until he finally realised that we should get going. Surely he realised. Sadly, I had this sneaking suspicion that he is completely oblivious to his own feelings… And I had no idea why it made my heart sink ever so slightly…

_**A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 4! Yay! Next chapter should be happy! Umm, well, please review and I'll see ya soon :D **_


End file.
